The Society
The Society are a group of psychotic cultists based in Pine Springs in the It Lives series. They are first referenced in It Lives Beneath, Chapter 1. They make their first appearance in It Lives Beneath, Chapter 2. Appearance All of the cultists wear dark blue robes with hoods. Each robe has a symbol of a white circle with three dashes. History The Society was founded during the same time as Pine Springs, around the late 1960s. Since then, they claim that they have protected the Power in exchange for abilities, similar to Cora Pritchard in It Lives In The Woods. At one point they had a member similar to Douglas Redfield who became greedy and bonded with the Power, however this caused her to lose her humanity and became a demonic entity that inhabits Pine Spring's Lake. At one point, Arthur and Richard formed a splinter group within the Cult and started acting without Astrid's approval. It is believed that they killed your parents because your mother, another member of the Cult, wanted to expose them for their crimes. Your Character witnesses the murder of Ned Mallory perpetuated by the three conspirators, and narrowly escapes with their life. At Richard's gala, you discover that core members of The Society consist of some of Pine Springs' most influential people, who claim that they are protecting the town from the Lake Ghost. Not long after, Astrid and Vincent's daughter, Imogen, is initiated into the cult and receives the power to control any animal that she touches. In Chapter 11, The Society attempts to perform a ritual that could banish the Lake Ghost and save Elliot. Unfortunately, they intend to do this via a ritualistic murder. In Chapter 12, a brutal fight ensues on the Wescotts' yacht, The Empress, which results in several cultists being mutilated or killed by Josephine's monsters. In Chapter 13, Arthur reveals the true history of The Society. Vincent, Astrid, Abraham, and Arthur were all part of the development group mentioned in Josephine's journal entries. Vincent, Astrid, and Abraham became greedy with their desire for power and decided to harvest it for themselves. To do this, they kidnapped Arthur and Josephine's daughter to keep them in line and for Josephine to reveal what she knows about The Power. They eventually performed a ritual that tied Josephine to The Power and turned her into the Lake Ghost. For 50 years, The Society has continuously tortured and killed her numerous times in order to maintain their powers. The drownings are a result of Josephine's anger and deteriorating sanity from the abuse. Members *Astrid Wescott (Leader) (Deceased) *Vincent Wescott (Deceased) *Richard Sutcliffe (Deceased unless he successfully kills "Harper") *Arthur Vance (Determinant) *Abraham Kelley (Deceased) *Craig (Deceased) *Imogen Wescott (Alive only if whole group passes their moment of truth or she has a higher nerve score than another person besides Harper.) *Barry *Carla *Nancy (Deceased) Former Members *Maria (Deceased) Gallery Male Cultist 1.PNG|Male Cultist #1 Female Cultist.PNG|Female Cultist Male Cultist 2.png|Male Cultist #2 Trivia *As evidenced by Chief Kelley's Lake Day speech in Chapter 10, the Cult seems to know about Pine Springs' history. He appears to be talking about the development group that are mentioned in the Journal Entries. *Their crimes include murder, breaking and entering, assault, kidnapping, torture, and attempted murder. *In Chapter 13, it is revealed that the cult was founded by Astrid, Vincent, and Chief Kelley. It is also implied that the three of them are over 100 years old. Category:Characters Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Groups Category:Big Bads Category:Victims of Josephine Vance